


From Russia With Love.

by STEMgem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, Going for the long hall, Slow Burn, Soviet Spies AU, based of some really cool art, no like really slow burn, scientist peridot, spy lapis, will get to action eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STEMgem/pseuds/STEMgem
Summary: It's 1946. World War Two is over. But Russia is keen to get there hands on an atomic weapon. To even the playing field.Peridot: an atomic physicist and engineer doesn't like monopolysLapis lazuli: a soviet spy tasked with helping peridot get the info and get it to Russia.Their cover: newlyweds.How will this dynamic  affect them? Can they resist forever. Even with the state of the free and fair worlds on their shoulders.Or in other words the slowest of slow lapidot fanfics. Based on insecurities. Dorkyness and my terrible sware filled writing.





	From Russia With Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first.  
> Trips and constructive criticism very welcome.  
> I know this has been touched on but I wanted my own spin.

Peridot.  
Huston Texas, may 1946 

Emily Peridot Parker, electrical engineer, rocket scientist and all round know it all sat sprawled in the midday sun. The early summer heat clawed at her, threatening to seer away her skin to the extent that she'd even bought some Coca Cola in a frugal attempt to cool her down. She never was suited for this kind of weather and neither it seemed, was her prosthetic as it scalded her legs, preventing her from sitting with her legs together. 

She glanced at her watch again for the third time in the last five minutes.

They were late. She didn't know who specifically but whom ever they were. they had kept her waiting and with her lack of patience, with every drop of sweat that dripped off her braw she got more and more anxious.

The park was busy. Family's, and businessmen wandered aimlessly. Chatting away. She unsurprisingly was not the only one with a prosthetic. Although none where as well crafted or as personalised as hers. She found it amusing really the fact that in the near future an act of treason was about to take place right before their eyes. 

Peridot’s first noticed the woman from across the open paved section of the park. Although a ways of her features where striking.  
A short blond lady made her way towards her. Professional. Analytical. Dressed in a sharp ladies suit all blue and odd choice for someone looking to be inconspicuous. Her eyes were shielded by her long loose hair, uncharacteristic for a working woman. 

Peridot gulped. Visibly. And straightened herself. Made to stand but the aforementioned woman flicked her and in a halting motion and sat down next to her. Her body language segregative of a well known friend. Relaxed but on edge, poised, as if she was ready to sprint should the need arise. 

“Miss Parker?” She smiled 

A curt nod peridots only response. 

“Please try and relax your posture, we are long time friends meeting up for a chat.” Her smile only Erie in this situation. 

The woman leaned into a hug. Whispering into peridot’s ear. 

“Hug me back.” And order. One she obeyed. Quickly. This could not afford to go wrong.

“Congrats, Miss Parker. You have peeked our organisations interest.” She leaned out of the hug. Setting herself into a comfortable position on the bench. 

“And you are?” Peridot enquired. Settling down herself.

“You may call me sapphire. Welcome to the union.” 

A slight pause in the conversation which gave peridot the time to notice that the woman was a. Blind in one eye and b. Scanning the crowds with the other. The action not making her feel any more safe. 

“So. Ah, now what do I do?” 

“In a few weeks you will meet your partner. One of ours who will serve as your bodyguard and contact with us. She or he will live with you though their precise relation to you is yet to be decided.” The information barrelled off her tongue. 

Peridot gazed at the woman. Blank. A partner? I need a bodyguard? Will I be included in said decision? So many questions buzzed round her head. She envied the woman before her she realised. So calm in a situation in which she was jittery and nervous.

“Once your cover has had time to settle you will deliver information about the atomic bombs to us and will continue to do so until we see fit.”

Until they see fit. Warning signals blared in the head. 

“And what? specifically. happens to me once you have what you need?” 

“That my dear, depends on your performance. Though I can tell you'll be fine.” She stood up. And walked away 

“We'll be in touch.” 

What in the hell have I got myself into. Was all she thought as she went back to her hotel. To prepare for her train back to New Mexico. 

Lapis lazuli.  
Leningrad Russia, May 1946.

The central government building was a dismal place. Industrial and functional but dismal. 

It had been before sunrise when she had been roused from her sleep and brought here. It was not unusual. People where taken all the time form there homes, although they usually where sent to Siberia. If the cold didn't get you then the labour would. Needless to say Larissa lapis sokolov. Fighter pilot, and former spy did not want to end up there. 

The chair where she sat was neither comfortable nor accommodating, its metal frame chilling her to the bone even if it was nearly summer. Scanning her surroundings there was really nothing of note. No windows, one door, peeling paint, another chair across the table and a single light. It was clear. This. What ever this was about, was an interrogation. 

A scowl brushed across her face. It was to early for her to be here especially without coffee or vodka two things that with her privilege and status she could get enough of despite the communist state. 

Though, as she remembered that privilege would soon be taken. Only one thing was sure in Russia today. If you serve no purpose, then the state has no purpose for you. And believe me it's as grim as it sounds. 

The rattle of a handle, a creek and a looming figure came through the door… 

Lapis immediately stood and saluted. Rigid. For this person to speck to HER. personally. It was more than an honour. 

Blue Diamond head of information and intelligence. Her bosses, bosses, bosses, bosses, boss.  
Co-leader of the union and wife to the supreme leader.

“At ease, lieutenant.” She commanded and she glided into the small room. 

Lapis obeyed. Swiftly and cordially. 

“As you are no doubt aware, in light of your recent actions in the Baltic. We have yet to give you a new assignment.” 

“Yes, my diamond.” 

“Quiet.” She snapped. Lapis stiffened. “In light of these actions, the resources wasted and the consequences it has had for the union. I am pleased to inform you that you will not at this time face the firing squad.” 

Shock and relief winnowed through lapis taking a weight of her shoulders she hadn’t known she had. 

“Instead we are offering you this.” A file slapped against the table.  
“You will go to America posing undercover as this woman's wife. You will collect information for us on the atomic bomb that was launched on Japan during the war.” 

It wasn't the worst undercover job she could think of. Practically child's play compared to her last mission. 

“The success of this is paramount. I know I don't need to tell you the threat that these weapons pose.” 

She shook her head. 

“You leave for the uk in two days from there you will make passage to New York on a course ship giving you plenty of time to practice your role. English is not new to you. But practice American. Everything you need is in that file. Burn it before your get to America. Your wife will meet you in New Mexico.” 

Simple enough, a few months and she's out.

 

“The only catch with this lieutenant, is that this will be a permanent assignment as we intend to keep the scientist in America while we build our own arsenal.” 

She froze, permanent, this was her life. A whole life with this person she neither knew nor would ever truly know her. Death or marrIage to a foreign scientist. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

“Everything else you need is in that file.” She turned and walked to the door. End of discussion. 

“Oh and Larissa.” She called over her shoulder. “ I needn't tell you that if the scientist fails there will be no second chances.” 

The door slammed. Leaving her alone. 

She took several deep breaths. Attempting to calm herself. The words permanent. Flashing in her minds-eye. She would never be home again. That was the price of her life. 

Minutes past, running over every scenario. All outcomes. She saw none that ensured her safety or her way home. And it all depended on this one scientist. Resound to her new found fate. 

She sat back down in her chair. Pulled the Manila file towards her. And began to read.


End file.
